pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Pups Save a Hoot
February 8, 2014 March 5, 2014 31 March, 2014 | writer = Simon Nicholson | director = Jamie Whitney | previous = Pups Go All Monkey | next = Pups Save a Bat}} "Pups Save a Hoot" is the 2nd half of the 19th episode in Season 1 of PAW Patrol. It premiered on February 8th, 2014 in Canada, March 5th, 2014 in the US and 31st March, 2014 in the UK. The PAW Patrol must save Little Hooty's mom before the tree she is in falls in the water. Will the PAW Patrol help save Little Hooty's Mama? The episode begins with a windy morning in Adventure Bay, as we pan over to a tree that is home to a mother owl and her baby. When the strong winds cause the trunk to crack, and the tree starts to fall, the mother owl orders her baby to flee, just in time. After the tree falls over, the baby owl goes to check on his mom, who is trapped in the knothole where they live, unable to escape. Although the mother owl tries to show her baby she's fine, the wind picks up again, carrying the baby owl all the way to the Lookout. The baby owl bumps into the door of Chase's pup house, waking him up. As Chase gives the baby owl the name "Little Hooty," he wonders what's wrong. As Little Hooty hoots his emergency, he then wants Chase to follow him. Chase follows him all the way back to his tree, where Little Hooty reveals that his mom is trapped inside. Chase attempts to dig an opening out from under the tree, but he is forced to stop when the tree slides further towards the cliff edge. Fearing for the owl inside, Chase knows they need more help, and takes Little Hooty back to the Lookout to get Ryder. Ryder is impressed that Chase can understand Little Hooty's hoots, and agrees to help. After Marshall crashes into Chase as Chase warns him to watch out for Little Hooty, the pups get topside and get their orders: Chase and Rubble will go with Ryder to try and prevent the tree from going over the cliff edge, and create a means for the larger owl to escape before the tree goes over. The PAW Patrol deploys, and upon reaching the tree, get right to work, at least after Chase saves Little Hooty when he falls of the severed trunk as he falls asleep, due to owls normally being nocturnal. Once Chase has secured his winch, Rubble starts digging. Little Hooty wakes up to check on his mom, but the tree begins to slip further toward the cliff edge. Chase's police truck is being dragged after it by his winch, but he is able to anchor it against a large rock to stabilize the tree. Chase knows the branch that his winch is wrapped around will not last much longer, but Rubble figures something out and uses his bulldozer to lift the tree high enough for Little Hooty's mom to escape, and just in time as well. The branch finally snaps, and the tree slides over the edge completely and into the sea. With Little Hooty and his mom safe, Chase soon finds a much thicker and sturdier tree for them to live in now. As Mama and Little Hooty move into their new home, Chase feels sad, until Rubble reminds him he can always visit them from time to time to see how they are doing. This perks Chase up, and he, Rubble, and Ryder quietly hoot "sleep tight," to Little Hooty and his mom as they get a good day's sleep, while Ryder, Rubble, and Chase return to the Lookout, the episode ending with a shot of Mama and Little Hooty as they sleep peacefully in their new home. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Little Hooty (first appearance) *Mama Hooty (first appearance) First Responders : Use his winch so the tree doesn't fall. : Use his rig to dig under the tree trunk and let the owl out. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes with Chase on titlecard Category:Episodes Category:Half Episodes Category:PAW Patrol Episodes Category:Episodes where Chase gets picked on missions Category:Episodes where Rubble gets picked on missions Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:No Back-Up Pup Episodes Category:Daytime Episodes Category:Episodes of PAW Patrol Category:Episodes written by Simon Nicholson